


Surprise

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [55]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was mercilessly slow but steady as he worked Dean up higher, turning him into a panting twitchy mess just begging for release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

It was a nice day out, tranquil deep in the woods. Dean lay back on the blanket and watched clouds scuttle across the blue sky through the barren trees. The earth was soft and the blanket was warm. Benny passed him a mini quiche. Oh yeah. They were having a picnic and he was sitting up eating the food Benny had made. It was still warm, fresh from the oven. Classical music was playing somewhere in the background, a familiar tune that Dean could’t quite place.

Purgatory was awfully nice for the time of year. The beer was perfectly chilled when Benny pulled it out of the picnic basket. Funny, Dean hadn’t noticed the basket right next to his head. Benny was talking about something but Dean couldn’t concentrate on the words, it just sounded like a jumble of Creole that was more french than english. Dean always did like his accent.

He was drinking his beer even though he was laying flat on his back and somehow it still worked. But he had to be flat on his back cause Benny was kneeling between his legs sucking his cock down like it was dessert. Warmth pooled in his belly and Dean shifted his legs to accommodate Benny in the hold of his thighs.

The liminal space between dreaming and waking started to blur as Dean became aware of his dream. It was a damn nice dream, kind of weird having a picnic in Purgatory, but it was nice. It was so fucking vivid, he could feel the heat of Benny’s mouth around him, feel the pressure of that skilled tongue, could feel the ground beneath him dip with their weight as Dean rocked his hips up. Dean didn’t want to give up his dream, grasping weakly at it as the forest slipped away.

With a groan, he blinked himself more in to consciousness, gasping as Benny hummed around his cock and the bed squeaked beneath him when Dean curled up to half sitting.

Blue eyes were practically smiling as Benny pulled up.

“Bout time you woke up sugar.”

“Christ how long you been going at that? Don’t stop - fuck - ah I thought I was having a weird ass dream, shiiiiiit right there yeah.”

Benny dipped down, swallowing him whole again, nudging Dean’s thighs wider and now that he was awake it was easier to get with the program, pulling his knees up and rolling his hips into Benny’s mouth. Benny pulled off, palmed Dean’s spit slick cock as he leaned up to grope at the bedside table. Dean helped, guessing what it was Benny was going for and if it wasn’t, well it should have been.

Passing the small bottle of lube to him, Benny distractedly licked at the head of Dean’s cock while he coated his fingers, getting nestled back down in between Dean’s bowed thighs and circling his rough calloused fingers at Dean’s hole.

“Aaaah fuck yeah.”

Pushing one hand through Benny’s short hair, Dean folded the other up under his head and moaned with all the unrestrained pleasure of getting woken up to a gold star blow job. Gripping against Benny’s hair as two fingers breached him, Dean groaned and pushed his hips down, working between Benny’s mouth and his fingers and wanting more. Benny just bobbed on his cock messy, spit trickling down, flicking his tongue along the underside as he twisted his fingers inside Dean finding that sweet spot that made the pressure clench tight and hot at the base of his spine.

Once he found it, Benny was relentless. He was mercilessly slow but steady as he worked Dean up higher, turning him into a panting twitchy mess just begging for release. Both hands fisted in the sheets, Dean jerked his hips and bit his lip, his whole body flushed and taut as his muscles clenched, arching off the bed when Benny sucked him down to the base and pressed his fingers deep and it was finally, finally enough as Dean’s toes curled and he gasped through his orgasm.

Benny had that smug fucking smile on his face when he pulled off again, wiping his fingers on the bed sheets before crawling under Dean’s leg to curl up next to him.

“Mornin’ cher.”

“Holy shit what was that for?”

Throwing a leg over Benny’s thigh, Dean squashed his softening dick up against Benny’s hip and longed for the refractory period of his teenage years as he palmed Benny’s erection. Well, he could still enjoy riding that thick cock, once he finished waking up.

“You don’t remember what today is?”

Benny curled his arms around Dean’s shoulders, kissing the top of his head. Softy.

“Uh. I… I can’t really think right now.”

“It’s your birthday darlin’.”

Dean huffed out a breathless laugh, twisting on to his side to press his face to Benny’s warm chest.

“Oh yeah. Well that was one hell of a surprise.”


End file.
